Unexpected Love
by Paily31894
Summary: Can the Minister of Magic and Headmistress of Hogwarts find love when they least expect it? Slowburn fic, eventual M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure why but I've been struck with the urge to write a lot lately. This is going to be a slowburn fic. All Characters belong to the great JK and all mistakes are mine.**

Hermione was sitting at her desk, scribbling furiously on one of the many stacks of parchment on her desk. Charmed paper airplanes were near constantly coming in her office and landing in her in box when she heard a tentative knock at her door.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up from her desk. "What brings you here? You never visit me here since I cut the funding to the Auror department." Hermione chuckled.

"You know I need to play politics carefully, since my husband is my boss and you are his boss Hermione." Ginny jested back as Hermione laughed heartily as they settled into the chairs near the fireplace in Hermione's office. "How've you been 'Mione?" Ginny asked, her eyes full of concern for her friend.

"You know the usual, Ginny- stressed, but the usual kind of stress", Hermione replied with a slight grin.

"You really should be getting more sleep and rely less on potions and coffee to keep you awake." Ginny stated plainly, in reference to the muggle coffee cup sitting next to a goblet on her desk.

"Oh, Ginny you know I'll be fine sleep is for the dead. Now let's skip the small talk and tell me what brings you here, I thought I was meeting you and Harry for drinks this evening?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I hope you'll still meet us tonight, but Hermione, I was wondering if you could tell me who has your heart these days?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh Gin, you know the Minister for Magic doesn't have time for a love life." Hermione smiled easily.

"But you're not getting any younger, you've got to charm a witch into your heart soon" Ginny teased.

"Well Ginevra, first the rest of the Wizarding World would have to know that I fancy witches." Hermione smiled back easily.

"Well we need to work on that, but if I told you something, promise not to shoot the messenger?" Ginny asked eyes twinkling.

"Ugh" Hermione took a big breath steadying herself for bad news from the Aurors, thinking Harry had sent her to deliver it. "Hit me Gin"

"Have you picked up a copy of Witch Weekly lately?"

"You know I don't have time to read that rubbish" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well Hermione Granger, I'm pleased to let you know that you are one step closer to meeting the witch of your life because for the second year running Witch Weekly has named you London's most eligible bachelorette!" Ginny announced as she reached into her bag for a copy of the magazine.

Hermione's face fell "You're joking." She stated as she ripped the magazine from Ginny's hands that had a picture of Hermione plastered on the front. "Damn that oaf Rita Skeeter" She fumed as she looked at the cover of the magazine that sported a collection of pictures of herself smiling and waving at various Ministry functions throughout the past year.

"They did choose lovely pictures of you Hermione." Ginny teased.

"Gods I hate you sometimes Ginevera Potter." Hermione yelled back as she tossed the magazine into the fireplace.

"Hey, I wasn't finished reading that! I wanted to read the article about if our Lovely Minister is lonely and will the esteemed member of the Golden Trio find someone to love?" Ginny continued laughing at her best friend.

"You're lucky I love you Gin or I would have already hexed you out of my office."

"Hey! Hermione you should be thanking me for letting you know first before you leave this office and have to face the hordes of people". Ginny stated.

"I do appreciate it Gin it's just –god- How can I keep a professional front with Skeeter continuously printing rubbish about me?" Hermione whined.

"You always find a way Hermione, you'll do it calmly and professionally in the way that only Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic can." Ginny said as she put a comforting hand on Hermione's arm.

"Thanks for that Ginny, I truly appreciate it and even if you were a jerk I'm glad it was you to let me know about the article first but I must get back to work if I'm going to meet you guys for dinner and drinks tonight." Hermione said as she stood.

"Ah, I know the Minister's job never ends." Ginny said as she stood up and gave her friend a hug and quickly exited the office.

"Hermione! I thought you were never going to show up!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione plopped down in the corner booth full of some of her closest friends.

"Well if Ginny hadn't wasted my time this morning, maybe I could have gotten out on time." Hermione teased.

"Let me get you a drink Hermione" Harry cut in before the girls could begin arguing.

"Thank you Harry."

"So are we not gonna talk about it? Because I want to talk about it-."

"Ronald" Padma scolded her husband before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh come on love, I just want to know what my best friend thinks about being Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelorette." Ron finished before laughing hysterically as Harry came back to the table with another round of drinks.

"So judging from Ron's howling, he's talking about the thing we told him not to?" Harry asked with a grin as he passed out the drinks.

"You've guessed right." Hermione replied.

"Well 'Mione, since he brought it up, we're all dying to know what you think of it." Harry asked.

"I think that someone needs to fire that oaf of a writer Rita Skeeter, since she fails to ever report on any real news." Hermione began, "That being said, I can't say I'm surprised that the media is picking up on the fact that all of my friends are married and I'm still single, but I've decided to not let it bother me."

"You know Hermione it would all be easier if you just let people know you fancy Witches over Wizards." Ginny said carefully.

"I know Gin, and I know that it's not a problem in the wizarding world to be openly gay. But first female, and youngest Minister for Magic have stirred enough buzz then to announce that I'm also the first openly gay Minister for Magic? While I won't deny it would be a wonderful influence on our world, at least for now it's too much for me." Hermione sighed.

"And we respect that don't we Ginny?" Harry asked his wife as he stretched an arm around her shoulders.

"You know I do Harry, it's just that I think we'd all kill for Hermione to find that special someone." Ginny replied.

"Well you know how exciting I find work to be! And that's satisfaction enough-for now anyways." Hermione added.

"Right we all know how much Hermione Granger loves _learning_ and _knowledge"_ Ron added sarcastically.

"Ronald!" Padma scolded her husband again, "This is exactly why she's Minister of Magic and you never will be."

"oooooo, she told youuu." Neville said cheekily.

"Hush Longbottom"

"Anyways, enough about my pathetic nonexistent love life please catch me up on you guys this is my only chance each week to not think about Ministry business." Hermione pleaded.

Much much later that evening (or was early the next morning?) Hermione made her way back to her flat in London. As she keyed in a large snowy owl dropped a letter on her doorstep and flew away.

"Well that's strange, it's got a Hogwarts seal on it. Bloody owl must've came here instead of to my office at the Ministry." Hermione mumbled to herself as she dropped the letter on her kitchen table to bring to work the next morning.

 **A/N: Reviews please! Helps keep me motivated-or gives me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and PM's. Here's the next installment, I own any and all mistakes.**

Hermione all but had to drag herself out of bed and to the Ministry the next morning, chugging a hangover potion on her way, the letter from Hogwarts and her copy of the Daily Prophet under her arm.

When she got to her office Ginny was already standing outside waiting her arrival.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione groaned, "What brings you here so early Gin?"

"Have you read your copy of the prophet yet?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, barely got myself out of bed to make it here at a decent hour after last night." Hermione grinned uneasily. "What happened over night? No one woke me for anything." Hermione rambled.

"Fifth page, small blurb in the bottom corner." Ginny said seriously. Hermione spread the prophet out on her desk and turned to page five. There she found a small photo of her walking out of the bar last night with Neville Longbottom, her arm tucked in his and a smile on their faces. The line underneath it read " _Was I incorrect in naming our Minister an eligible bachelorette? Has Mr. Longbottom stolen the heart of our dear Minister? Stay tuned dear readers."_

"What on earth!?" Hermione yelled. "Wipe that smirk off your face Ginevra!" Hermione yelled but couldn't suppress a laugh at the end. "I mean jeez, can you imagine me with Neville?"

"No, I can't." Ginny said crying with laughter.

"Well, thanks for letting me know first Gin- you're better than the Minister at keeping up with current events."

"Just celebrity gossip." Ginny giggled.

"Seriously Gin, thanks for being a great friend." Hermione smiled as she gave Ginny a hug.

"Not a problem, I'll let you get to work now." Ginny said on her way out. Hermione sat down at her desk, and began shuffling through the papers in her inbox before settling on opening the letter from Hogwarts.

 _Hermione-_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, it has been ages since we've caught up. I'm wondering if you'd like to come to the Castle for some tea soon. Unofficially of course, just catching up with an old student and friend of mine- I'm not soliciting the Minister for Magic for personal gains. I do miss the days when we met for tea regularly._

 _Yours,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione smiled as she read the letter from her old headmaster and mentor, regretting that she hadn't made time to see Minerva in a long time. She quickly checked her schedule and then shot off an owl back to Hogwarts to accept the Headmistress's invite before returning to work.

A few days later Hermione apparated to Hogsmead and then walked to the Hogwarts gates and waited for them to let her in. A tabby cat padded up next to Hermione before transforming into the Headmistress.

"Oh it's so good to see you Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed as she wrapped her friend in a hug. She pulled away as when she felt the older woman stiffen. "Sorry, if that was rash." Hermione blushed.

"Oh nonsense Miss Granger, it just takes a few seconds to gain my human sense back after a while as a cat." Minerva stated as she waved the castle gates open.

"I'm sorry I knew I should have owled to let you know I was going to be late when something came up at the office." Hermione rushed.

"Not at all, it was actually refreshing to walk the grounds as a cat- it's been far too long since I spent some time to myself Minister." Minerva replied.

"Hey, we're friends now you need to call me Hermione not Minister or Miss Granger" the younger woman insisted with a smirk. Minerva smiled brightly. "What?" Hermione asked at the look on her face.

"Nothing" Minerva replied grabbing Hermione's arm, "it's just the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Minister for Magic aren't very often friends."

"Oh, I could go home if you'd like" Hermione teased pulling away.

"No, no, no Hermione; I like this. I've missed our discussions- no one can debate my stance on transfiguration theory as well as you."

"Well, I'm glad I can be of service Minerva." Hermione said brightly as they came up to the castle doors. "God I've missed this place." Hermione sighed.

"It's missed your presence as well Hermione, Hogwarts hasn't seen a witch as bright as you since you left- Gingernewts." Minerva stated the password to her private chambers. "Please make yourself at home, tea will be here at 7:30" Minerva said as she settled into one end of her couch a fire roaring in the fireplace. Hermione made her way towards the other end of the couch.

"Oh! Is this the most recent issue of transfiguration today?!" Hermione asked as she picked up a magazine from the end table. "Gods I haven't had time in ages to read a copy of this."

"By all means Hermione, take a few minutes and read it!" Minerva said.

"Oh I couldn't do that I'm here to visit with you." Hermione made to put the magazine back down.

"Nonsense, Hermione I know as much as you do how hard it is to find free time, I have some reading of my own I could catch up on." Minerva stated, summoning a book from her extensive collection. "Plus, there's an article in there I really want to hear your stance on." Minerva said with a smile.

Hermione grabbed the magazine and kicked her shoes off before tucking herself on the end of the couch and immersed herself into reading.  
Minerva smiled at how comfortable Hermione seemed in her home. Before she turned to her own book. When tea arrived Minerva got up and poured a cup for herself and Hermione, handing it to her while she continued reading and tucked herself back into her own end of the couch.  
Hermione grinned to herself as she finished the issue of Transfiguration today, and picked up the tea Minerva brought her.

"This is wonderful Minerva." Hermione said

"The tea? It's the same that the house elves always prepare." Minerva replied

"No, taking a half hour to read and catch up on something that interests me other than Ministry business." Hermione sighed. "And just hanging out with you, this is nice. I usually go out with the usual gang, but they're into bars and sometimes tea and reading and discussing new ideas is more the speed I need."

"We'll have to make a point to do this more often Hermione." Minerva edged.

"Definitely." Hermione grinned.

"So Hermione, before you go- I told myself I wasn't going to bring it up but I found in the hallway a copy of Witch Weekly with-"

"Oh not you too Minerva!" Hermione groaned.

"Well I wasn't going to say anything about that, but then there was an article about you and Mr. Longbottom in the Prophet the other day so as your _friend_ I just wanted to know the truth. I know as well as you that Rita doesn't print an actual version of the truth, rather than gossip."

"I can appreciate that Minerva and I can assure you that Neville and I aren't a couple. I am devastatingly single." Hermione grinned.

"Don't you wish you had someone?"

"I do, but it's literally impossible to date as Minister for Magic and being famous Harry Potter's best friend, but for now I'm just happy where I'm at. I do need to work on finding more time for myself though."

"That's extremely important, Mione- even if you just wanted to come hang out here and read for an afternoon while I mark papers we can do that." Minerva smiled.

"I would like that." Hermione smiled at Minerva's use of her nickname.

Hermione left with a smile on her face and the promise of tea the following week with her good friend as she made her way across the castle grounds and towards Hogsmeade to apparate home.

 **A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing as much as I wish I did. I promise for things to pick up a little in the next chapter.**

Minerva and Hermione had quickly taken to spending Sunday afternoons together. They were typically spent in reflective quietness. Hermione often taking time to read the latest journal articles on transfiguration or charms, occasionally catching up on personal correspondence. Minerva usually took the time to catch up on marking student papers or reading a novel. Sunday's were sometimes in Minerva's private quarters at the castle, sometimes huddled into Hermione's flat. But Hermione's favorite place to spend her Sunday's was McGonagall Manor, those Sunday's Hermione would spend hours browsing the titles of the McGonagall family's extensive collection of books. Hermione had never found another library she felt more at home within.

Minerva smiled as she entered the library of her Manor with a tray of tea and saw Hermione standing in front of one of the book shelves with a look of contemplation on her face. Minerva set the biscuits on a table and brought a cup of tea to Hermione.

"Can I help you with something dear?" Minerva asked, as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pressed the warm mug into her hands.

"No I'm just looking at this shelf. Are these all originals?" Hermione asked, subconsciously leaning into Minerva's side.

"Yes." Minerva smiled as she watched delight cross Hermione's face as the younger witch took a step closer to the shelf. "You can read them, if you'd like. I've charmed them so their condition won't deteriorate any further. The copy of Hogwarts: A History, actually has some margin notes from Bathilda Bagshot." Hermione grinned and stepped forward, gingerly taking the copy of her favorite book off the shelf, and made her way back towards the large couch near the fire place. Minerva followed suit, summoning the muggle novel she was reading from her bedroom and settled onto the other end of the couch. They sat in quiet silence as they read.

Minerva found he had trouble focusing on her book, she spent more time watching Hermione as she read. She watched as Hermione's lips moved as she read the words to herself. And, as she moved to trace her finger over the notes written on the pages by the books author.

As she sat there Minerva contemplated how in a few short months her and Hermione moved from colleagues to quickly develop into what Minerva hoped was lifelong friends. The shadows grew longer and the light dwindled and still Hermione and Minerva read until the light no longer provided the ability to do so. Minerva stood and stretched, gaining feeling back in the leg she had tucked under herself.

"Hermione would you like to stay for dinner?" Minerva asked.

"That would be lovely Minerva." Hermione said as she followed suit, stretching. She walked to replace Hogwarts: A History back on the shelf.

"You could borrow that if you'd like 'Mione." Minerva offered.

"Oh, this book must be priceless I couldn't take it from this library."

"Please I insist, there's no one I would trust more with my possessions." Minerva said as she pressed the book into Hermione's hands, watching the girls eyes light up, smiling with thanks as they then made their way down into the kitchens of the Manor.

"Oh my Hermione, I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun." Minerva, chuckled as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. Hermione looked up and smiled, her face flush with laughter.

"Me neither Min." Hermione said as she finished her glass of wine. "But when was the last time you had fun outside of the castle, or your manor?"

"You know I don't go out in public often, 'tis too difficult to get out with too much of hassle in the public eye, I admire that you seem to have it figured out." Minerva stated as she stood to clear the dishes from the table.

"Come out with me this Friday Minerva." Hermione insisted.

"Oh I don't think I can, I wouldn't want to impose on your friends."

"Yes. Please, we don't have to go out in Diagon Alley. There's a muggle pub down the street from my flat I visit when I don't want to be pestered by Ministry business it's really a lovely little place. Just me and you."

"If you insist Hermione. But you really shouldn't ditch your friends if you guys have plans."

"Oh no we don't this week, Ginny and Harry are going away for the weekend so we called it off. If we're friends I would like to spend time with you outside of our homes."

"That sounds lovely Hermione."

"I'll see you then?" Hermione said as she summoned her things from the other room. "And I really can't wait to finish Hogwarts: A History, Thank you Min."

"I shall see you Friday Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. You can meet me at my flat." Hermione said, quickly wrapping her friend in a brief hug before stepping into the fire place to floo to her place.

Hermione sat at her desk, reading a memo from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes- referencing a peculiar muggle born child who seemed to be exhibiting extreme cases of accidental and uncontrollable magic. Hermione couldn't help but ginning as she identified similar experiences when she was a child. She made a mental note to see if she could accompany Minerva to meet with the child and their parents.  
Hermione looked up as she heard a knock at her door.

"Ginny! I didn't realize it was lunch time, I'm so sorry." Hermione said as she scrambled out of her seat to leave.

"Relax Hermione, I took the liberty of picking up your usual from The Leaky Cauldron." Ginny said lifting the parcels in her hands.

"Oh, you're wonderful Ginny." Hermione sighed as she moved to clear the table in her office and they settled in to eat.

"It's been ages since you've been around to Sunday dinner at the burrow, Mum is really getting worried that you're spending too much time at the Ministry and might come drag you out soon."

"Oh, I haven't been working on Sundays, Minerva and I have been hanging out." Hermione stated. "I should be able to come to dinner this week though." Hermione added, making a mental note to let Minerva know that she wouldn't be available on Sunday.

"Minerva…. Like Headmaster McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, we've been hanging out a lot more lately- I actually think we're close friends Gin. We're going out for drinks this week." Hermione blushed.

"Wait- are you friends or like _friends?_ " Ginny asked. "Hermione it totally makes sense! You two have so much in common and frankly she's really good looking for her age Mione you _have_ to ask her ou-"

"Ginny!" Hermione cut in, laughing. "Minerva and I are just friends, we both have jobs with similar stressors and it's just nice to hang out with someone who understands."

"Well I'm just suggesting it- keep in in mind girl."

"I doubt she even likes witches Gin."

"So you're saying you do like her!?"

"No Gin, I'm just saying why keep it in mind if it's not even an option?"

"Nothing is impossible if you believe." Ginny said with a wink.

"You're impossible Ginevra." Hermione said.

On Friday afternoon Hermione glanced in the mirror for the umpteenth time while pacing throughout her apartment for Minerva to arrive. She couldn't shake the conversation she had with Ginny earlier this week and couldn't decide how she felt about it. Besides, her and Minerva were just friends-right?

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as her fire place roared to life and out stepped Minerva. Hermione stepped forward and helped the witch brush the soot off of her before wrapping her friend in a gentle hug.

"Hi." Hermione said timidly as she stepped away.

"Hello dear." Minerva responded fondly.

"You look great." Hermione stated as she eyed the well fit muggle jeans and tall brown boots the headmaster had adorned along with a loose fitting emerald green long sleeve.

"Thank you 'Mione, you look exquisite yourself."

"Shall we be off then?" Hermione asked, offering her arm to the older witch as she opened her front door.

 _Just friends, right?_ Hermione thought as they walked out, marveling at how natural it felt to be with Minerva.

 **Reviews are lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This Chapter is real brief drabble, I promise they'll start picking up soon.**

"My, Hermione. This was definitely a brilliant idea." Minerva said with a pleasant smile on her face as she set down her empty beer. "It's been ages since I've been out from the castle for fun."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I enjoy getting out with you." Hermione replied, as she finished her own beer off. "Let me get us a refill." Hermione said standing and heading towards the bar.

Minerva smiled and she watched her walk away. Thinking about how much she enjoyed going out with Hermione and being in the younger witch's presence.

"So apparently, this round of drinks is on the two gentlemen at the corner of the bar." Hermione said as she nodded her thanks towards the men, giggling lightly.

"Oh my, it's been ages since someone has bought me a drink out of interest, we must go at least voice our thanks." Minerva said standing.

"I don't know about that Minerva- are you interested in either one of them?" Hermione voiced her apprehension.

"Oh not at all dear, I much prefer witches over wizards, but I'm supposing we could milk some more free drinks from them." The older stated with a glint in her eye.

"Minerva you're awful!" Hermione said, ignoring the flop in her tummy at the thought of Minerva's admission to the preference of witches. "Let's go." She said with a sigh, handing a beer to Minerva before taking a big swig of her own.

"Hello, we just wanted to thank you for the drinks." Minerva said, seating herself at the bar near the men.

"Ah, anything for two pretty women like yourselves. The names Finn, and this is my best mate Callum." The man said as he stuck a hand out towards Minerva to shake.

"My names Alice." Minerva jumped in. "And this is my friend Millie." She finished, gesturing to Hermione.

Hermione studdered, glaring wide eyed as she stuck her hand out for the men to shake. While she let Minerva guide the conversation. She sat quietly while Minerva laughed loudly and let Finn touch her leg-awfully high up.

"How about a round of shots?" Hermione blurted out, looking for a way to relax a little more. "I'm buying." She stated, singling the bar tender.

"Now that's my kind of girl." Callum called out his appreciation as he winked at Hermione. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled back at the man. Hermione spent the rest of the night quietly, accepting the drinks that Callum bought her and drinking them slowly. Keeping a casual eye on Minerva, who was doing very little to fight off the advances of Finn.

As the hour drew near 11:00 Hermione stood up and announced that her and Minerva needed to be off, rambling off something nice about how lovely it was to meet them, and maybe someday they'll meet up again. She wrapped one arm around Minerva's waist and guided the older witch towards her home.

Once in Hermione's flat, Hermione poured a glass of water and brought it back to a slightly tipsy Minerva, who smiled her thanks and sat in the oversized arm chair Hermione had. Hermione sat down on her sofa and watched Minerva carefully.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione whispered. "If you prefer women, why did you accept so many drinks from Finn? Well not the drinks so much as the touching?"

"Hermione," Minerva started with a sigh, "When you get to be my age it's rare that anyone shows interest in me….. and it's just nice to be wanted once in a while I suppose."

"Minerva" Hermione stated as she stood, grabbing the older witch's hand and pulling her to her feet. "You are _beautiful_ and worth so much more than some advances of a drunken man." Hermione stated placing her hands on either side of Minerva's face. "Please don't forget that. Not only are you beautiful, but you're the most intelligent, kind and caring witch I know."

"Thank-you Hermione." Minerva responded as she wrapped the girl in a hug, touched by her words of encouragement. Minerva pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss to Hermione's cheek. "I must however be on my way back to the castle, I've been away for too long, I look forward to seeing you next my dear." Minerva said as she pulled away and apparated away.

 **A/N: Reviews and suggestions please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So in this chapter I explain a theory about magical soul mates I have, I hope it makes sense. Let me know if it doesn't I'll clarify in the next chapter!**

 **Also sorry I'm awful and never write.**

Minerva sat at her desk in her office early Saturday morning, taking care of correspondence she had neglected throughout the week. She kept finding herself distracted and running her fingers along her lips where they had touched Hermione's cheek. Minerva smiled as she caught herself again, but then her stomach dropped-and not in a good way.

 _God what am I thinking._ Minerva thought. _Blushing like a school girl, over someone more than 30 years my junior._ Minerva pushed the bad thoughts to the side and tried to focus on the papers she was working on.

Back in London, Hermione was waiting for Ginny in Diagon Alley for brunch. During the meal Ginny kept noticing a smile that was creeping across her friends face even though less pleasant topics.

"Alright Granger. Spill." Ginny demanded as they both finished their meals.

"Spill What?" Hermione said, trying to mask her happiness, which came out as a pained smirk.

"What's got you all sunshine and rainbows today? You can't stop smiling."

"Nothing Gin. Just in good-"

"You were out with her last night weren't you!?" Ginny cut in.

"Her?" Hermione questioned, feigning innocence.

"Answer." Ginny demanded.

"I was out for drinks with Minerva and had a very good time."

"You've been having a good time with her for months, there's more. Keep going."

"She kissed me on the cheek." Hermione said blushing.

"SHUT UP. Mione, tell me everything." Ginny gushed

"Gin, there's not much else to tell. Besides I'm pretty sure that it was friendly."

"Hermione I'm telling her you need to ask her out." Ginny pushed.

"You know I cannot do that."

"Hermione you need to let go of this idea that the Minister for Magic can't have a personal life." Ginny said seriously.

"I understand what you're saying, but what are the odds that Minerva McGonagall, a woman significantly older than me, one of the greatest witches that every lived and probably has more influence in the Wizarding World than myself is into me?"

"And what if you live the rest of your life not knowing the answer to that question?" Ginny countered.

"I don't know Gin, okay?" Hermione said voice full of frustration. "I've got some work I've got to get done today, but I'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow for dinner?"

"Yes! For your birthday! Do your parents still plan on coming in?"

"Yes they do."

"Awesome, so I'll see you then." Ginny said as she stood and gave Hermione a hug and walked out, aparating to the Burrow and searching for Errol- she had to invite Minerva to Hermione's birthday dinner.

Hermione ran to greet her parents as she saw their car driving up to the Burrow.

"Mum, Dad!" she shouted giving them each a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it, everyone's out back, come join us." She said ushering them through the house and into the back yard.

"So it looks like everyone is here Mrs. Weasley, we could probably start dinner." Hermione said as she sat down with her parents on her right side and then glanced across the table and noticed there was still an empty seat.

"Actually 'Mione I invited another person, she should be here any second." Ginny interrupted. As if on cue, from in front of the Burrow came the familiar crack of someone aparating onto the grounds.

"I guess I should go greet them then then?" Hermione asked, confused as she stood and made her way back through the Burrow as Ginny, ducked her head, not quite meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Minerva!" Hermione shouted as she opened the front door to the burrow, rushing her friend for a hug.

"Hermione, it's so nice to see you darling." Minerva stated returning the hug. "I must say, I was quite surprised to see the invitation to dinner with everyone from Miss Weasley…. Er Mrs. Potter." Minerva finished with a chuckle

Hermione had the good grace to blush. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to come. I- I mean I know you're very good friends with Molly and Arthur, but you've never spent time with the Potters and their children or Ronald outside of Hogwarts I know the transition from student to friend is often a difficult one for you." Hermione finished sheepishly.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world Hermione." Minerva said as she clasped Hermione's shoulder. "Plus if we are to continue our friendship I think it would do me well to get to know some of your friends. I would also like to invite you to meet some of mine soon."

"That sounds lovely Minerva, let's go join the others. I'm sure Ronald is getting quite impatient at the delay of his supper." Hermione stated as she pulled Minerva through the Burrow and into the backyard, Minerva laughing heartily behind her.

As Hermione pulled the back door open and she quickly shot a glare at Ginny as she then moved her gaze to catch the looks of bewilderment from both Ron and Harry. Hermione led Minerva to her chair and pulled it out for her.

"Mum, Dad I'm not sure if you remember or not but this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She was my transfiguration professor during my time at Hogwarts, and is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts and now a very close colleague and friend."

"How could we not remember the professor you couldn't stop talking about." Hermione's dad smirked.

"It's quite lovely to see you again, Professor," Jean Granger said, interrupting her husband. "I'm sure Hermione has found solace in a friend as wise as you are, with the…. Stresses of her job. I imagine yours must be on a similar level."

"Please call me Minerva, and you are exactly right- that's what drew Hermione and I close as friends a few months ago- a mutual search for a way to take a break from work and the public eye." Minerva finished with a fond smile towards Hermione.

"Well I must say, it is quite nice to see you Minerva." Molly said from the other end of the table. "It's so rare you get away from the castle. "Now, let us eat." Molly finished with a flick of her wand, all the platters on the table were full of the foods she had spent the whole afternoon working diligently to prepare.

"Molly this looks lovely." Minerva said as she spread her napkin across her lap.

Dinner was filled with light banter and free entertainment from James and Albus Potter at the end of the table, needing constant attention as toddlers.

"I pity the day they reach your halls Minerva." Harry chuckled as he yes again picked up the spoon the Albus had thrown across the yard in defiance of eating his vegetables.

"I plan to be long gone before I have a third Potter boy to keep track of- as well as a third generation Weasely children" Minerva said with a pointed look at George and Angelina who was just beginning to show, neither could stifle the giggle that surfaced.

"So you're thinking of leaving Hogwarts then Minerva?" Arthur asked.

"Not anytime soon, but I'm hoping to settle down and start a family eventually." Minerva stated casually. Hermione did her best to ignore the small flop in her stomach at her friend's statement and most definitely ignored the pointed look coming from Ginny down the table.

"Forgive me for this might be forward of me" Dave Granger started, "But it's my understanding that you've taught two generations of Potters and Weasley's….. Doesn't it seem late in life to be starting a family?"

"Dad!" Hermione scolded.

"It's quite alright Dave." Minerva soothed, giving Hermione a reassuring look. "As you'll start to notice with Hermione, probably within the next few years, magical people age quite differently than muggles. My physical age is much younger than my actual age. Wizards have been known to live upwards of 200 years old. So there's plenty of time left to raise children." Minerva finished with a smile.

"So Hermione will stop aging?" Jean inquired.

"Not necessarily stop, just significantly slow down." Molly added. "Arthur and I probably appear to be in our 40s or 50s but we're actually double that in age."

"Tell her about matching signatures", Ginny nudged her mother grinning at Hermione as a note for her to pay attention.

"Well often Wizards and Witches will fall in love with someone who could be generations older or younger than themselves. It is said that true soulmates within our world will have Magical signatures-sort of like everyone has a unique fingerprint. And if a Witch or Wizard meets the one with a magical signature that aligns with theirs their age will shortly match." Molly finished.

"I don't think I follow." Dave said slowly.

"So Minerva wants to start a family." Ginny cut in. "She currently is not married, or I believe seeing anyone." She paused and glanced at Minerva for confirmation before continuing. "Now say she meets and falls in love with someone Hermione's age. In the muggle world it would be a scandal but in our world, Minerva's physical age would actually begin to turn backwards and Hermione's would move slightly forward a few years until they matched somewhere in the middle and from there, they would age slowly together." Ginny bit her lip as Hermione stomped on her foot under the table.

"I never knew the wizarding world to be so romantic." Jean complimented.

"It's really quite amazing. That's one of my favorite things about our world." Molly finished.

"Well while it is amazing that you folk will live much longer than us, Hermione dear, do us a favor and meet a lovely witch before your mother and I pass so we can enjoy grandchildren." Dave added, winking at his daughter.

"Dad" Hermione whined blushing. While Minerva burst out with a sudden coughing fit across the table.

"Are you alright Minerva?" Hermione asked "Come let's get you come more to drink." Hermione finished as she rose and escorted her coughing friend into the Burrow.

After Minerva had drank a glass of water she stood looking out the window as the rest of the party carried on outside.

"Min?" Hermione questioned carefully, bracing herself for what she guessed was coming.

"So your parents would like for you to find a witch? You're a….."

"Lesbian, yes." Hermione finished.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minerva asked, hurt.

"I didn't think it was relevant, Minerva we're friends it's not like this changes anything." Hermione said somewhat confidently.

"Oh, Bullocks Hermione do not lie to me." Minerva spit. "You know as well as I that this changes everything." Minerva said running her hands through her hair.

"Minerva, would you please just listen you _know_ that nothing could ever happen between the two of u-"

"-Happy Bloody Birthday Hermione." Minerva cut in, shoving a parcel into the girl's hands and then marching our front and aparating away.

Hermione choked back tears that she might have just lost one of her best friends, set the parcel in her bag before returning to her party.

"I'm sorry but Minerva received word of an emergency at Hogwarts and had to return immediately to the castle. She said she had a lovely time though." Hermione said with a grin at Molly and Arthur.

"It was certainly nice to see her, I didn't realize the two of you were close." Molly said fondly.

"It's still a relatively…new friendship." Hermione supplied trying to keep her composure that it might be very well over between herself and Minerva.

"The Professor was looking oddly…. Refreshed, wasn't she Mum?" Ginny asked conversationally.

"Yes she did look quite a bit more relaxed than usual." Molly added without much thought.

Later as Hermione was helping to clear the table, she cornered Ginny alone for a moment.

"Why the fuck did you invite her Ginny?" Hermione asked

"It's clear you fancy her Mione, I was just trying to help." Ginny said defensively.

"Well thanks a lot, not only did today ruin my chances with her romantically I probably lost her as a friend too."

"Hermione, I didn't mean it-"

"Just bugger off Gin" Hermione said before walking away.

"Mum?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes dear?"

"I need your help with something…. I have a theory."

 **A/N: Reviews are so much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **So here's Chapter 6! Like I said this story is a slow burn but I'm guesstimating that around chapter 10 I will be changing the rating from T to M!  
Also I've reread some of my previous chapters and I want to apologize for all the typo's I'm most definitely not an English major, just someone with some crazy ideas in her head, itching to get them on paper.**

Hermione sat at her desk groaning on Monday morning, refusing to do anything. After she had gotten back to her flat she consumed most of a bottle of fire whiskey, trying to erase everything that had happened the night before. But unfortunately, she woke up with vivid memories of her fight with Minerva and a terrible hangover. While Hermione was no stranger to hangovers, this was the kind that even her usual potion got rid of it. Hermione stood up when she heard a knock at her door, doing her best to arrange her face into a pleasant greeting even though her head was screaming at her for standing up. Ginny tentatively entered the office.

"Hey Hermione?" She asked questioningly and shyly.

"Ginny." Hermione said firmly as the girl entered the room. "What brings you here?"

"Listen Hermione, you have every reason to be pissed at me, and I totally get it I should have asked before I invited McGonagall, but I really thought I was helping you and doing something nice. But in retrospect I can see that it may have been a not smart thing- like her meeting your parents and you probably wanted to talk to Harry and Ron before them meeting her in that way-even as your friend and Hermione I am SO sorry." Ginny said looking at the floor and scuffing her feet.

Hermione walked a little closer to her best friend. "Ginevra, you have no need to apologize. Everything that happened yesterday was my fault. Completely. I should have been honest with Minerva from the beginning. I mean, how could I have called her one of my closet friends when she doesn't know one of the most important details about me? You were only trying to help. If you weren't married to Harry it's exactly the sort of thing I would have tried to do for you. Gin, you are probably my closest friend, for real. Harry and Ron are great, but there's some things that boys will never get. I can't lose you Ginny." Hermione said as she wrapped Ginny in a hug.

Ginny pulled out of the hug with her eyes glistening. "I'm still sorry you know." She said with a small smile.

"I'm glad because I'm still a little mad." Hermione said with a laugh. "But more mad at myself than you."

"I didn't realize she didn't know you were a lesbian." Ginny said cautiously.

"It's not that I was hiding it from her….. it was just so…..nice. To hang out with someone and just be Hermione Granger. And she was just Minerva McGonagall. No labels, no titles nothing. I wasn't the Minister for Magic, I wasn't a member of the Golden Trio, I wasn't the brightest witch of my age. She wasn't Headmistress of Hogwarts, or the most powerful sorceress of the wizarding world. We were just two people hanging out and enjoying each other's company."

"You've got to talk to her Hermione." Ginny gently prodded.

"I know. But I can't…. not yet at least. I just need an extra day to process everything."

"Process?"

"Before she left, she told me to stop lying and that my being a lesbian changes everything." Hermione said slowly.

"Do you think it changes everything?"

"I don't know…. I can see how it could, and I can feel the potential that there could be more between us. But I was SO happy with where we were, I'm just so confused Gin."

"I'm sorry I've been pressuring you into something more with her 'Mione. I just want to see you happy."

"I was happy Gin. I was."

"Well as your best friend, I know that this is probably the absolute last thing you want to see but I also know that as your best friend I need to show you." Ginny said as she pulled her copy of the daily prophet out of her bag. "And judging by those circles under your eyes you haven't read your copy yet, you should check out Skeeter's column." Ginny said as she slowly handed Hermione her copy.

Hermione took the paper and unfolded it across her desk, turning to the daily column that Rita Skeeter had, which typically contained nothing but gossip. Which to no surprise, Hermione found just that today. A picture of her and Minerva embracing outside of the Burrow was there with a brief blurb just below it.

 _Has our dear Minister for Magic found love in the arms of another woman? Is the Headmistress of Hogwarts hopelessly in love or looking for a way to earn more money for her beloved school? Stay tuned dear readers… I'm on the hunt for information._

"Oh for Salazar's sake!" Hermione cried as she threw the paper across the room. "As if this wasn't fucking hard enough for me to figure out. I've got the whole fucking wizarding world watching me."

"Hey Hermione, everyone knows that Skeeters column is just gossip. It will probably get a little bit of buzz but it'll die out before weeks end. You know that. It's not the first time she's tried to publish crap about you, and you know that." Ginny said as she squeezed Hermione's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you Gin. You should probably get to work now, huh?"

"Yea, you're right. Please, Hermione if you need anything you know I'm only an owl away I can be here for you. It's part of the best friend contract. Oh and 'Mione- if you have any meetings today you might want to put a glamour on those bags you've got under your eyes. Or all of London will know you drank a bottle of fire whiskey last night."

"Bug off" Hermione said with a smile as she wrapped the girl in another tight hug before sitting back down at her desk and shuffling through her inbox of memos.

A few hours later, Hermione's secretary came into the office.

"Miss Granger, your appointment book says that you're due at the London Underground in fifteen minutes. Meeting a…. Minerva?"

"Oh, Godric you're right. Thank you for the reminder I'll be off shortly, please hold any visitors or incoming memos until my return."

"Yes Minister."

Hermione took a few deep breaths to settle herself before leaving to head towards the London Underground, knowing this wasn't set to go well at all.  
As soon as she got out of the Ministry, she apparated to where she was supposed to meet Minerva.

"Shit." Hermione said as she arrived at the underground, grasping onto the pillar as the world spun around her.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Minerva said as she also arrived at the meet point.

"Yes, let's get going Minerva." Hermione said as she took a deep breath and followed Minerva onto the train.

Hermione sat in the bedroom with the young 11 year old as Minerva spoke with her parents in the living room, watching the girl closely.

"I'm sure this is probably a lot, huh? Do you have any questions that maybe the professor didn't answer?" Hermione gently asked the young girl.

"I-I can't think of anything." The girl said shyly.

"I know. I remember when I was in your place, finding this all out for the first time."

"yea, it sure explains a lot of the weird things that have been happening around me I know my parents were at my wits end, and they had me talking to this doctor but I _knew_ something was still off." The young girl replied.

"I do know very much what that is like." Hermione said with a squeeze to the girls shoulder.

"The Professor said that you're in charge of everyone like me?" The girl said with wide eyes.

"Sort of, you know how London has a Prime Minister?" Hermione asked as the girl nodded, "Well I'm just like that, but the Minister for everyone in London who is Magical."

"That is so cool." The girl said.

"I see you've got a lot of books in here." Hermione said looking around the girls bedroom.

"Yes. I just LOVE to read. There's so much to learn and I find that this is the best way to do so.

"Well I brought something I hope you'll enjoy." Hermione said as she reached into her bag and pulled a new copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ "This is the first book I read when I found out I was a witch. I hope it'll help you figure out where you will land over the next few months. Hogwarts is the best place to be to learn magic, Minerva runs what is probably the best school in the world." She said as she handed the younger girl the book.

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger!"

"Please call me Hermione."

"Okay Hermione!" The girl said as she smiled brightly.

"Hermione-are you ready to go?" Minerva said as she hovered near the bedroom door.

"Yes Minerva." Hermione answered, before turning to the young girl. "If you ever have any questions or just need someone to talk to please, just write to me. Or when you get to Hogwarts send an owl. Here's the address." Hermione said before handing the girl a slip of paper before she wrapped her in a brief hug and following Minerva out of the house.

Minerva and Hermione walked down the block away from the young girls house in silence.

"You know, she reminds me a lot of you when I came to tell you and your parents you were a witch." Minerva said tentatively.

"I know. That's why I asked to come. I gave her a copy of Hogwarts: A History." Hermione responded.

Minerva chuckled lightly. "Hermione you're so thoughtful, it's one of the many reasons I enjoy your company. And about last night at the Weasley's and this morning's article in the prophet…..-"

"-Minerva please. I'm not ready to talk about this. I know that I should have told you earlier that I was a lesbian, but I'm not ready to talk about any of this, and everyone knows Skeeter's column is mostly bullocks."

"Hermione I don't care if you're a lesbian-"

"But you do Min. You said it yourself, this changes everything. But I don't want it to change everything. I don't want to think about any of it. I loved being your friend. Yes I'm a lesbian. Yes you like witches too. But so what. All I know is that there are very few places I can be just myself, Hermione Granger in and I was SO happy that one of them was with you. And I am fucking terrified of that changing, Min. I just- I need some space okay?" Hermione said looking Minerva in the eyes.

"Okay Hermione but-" CRACK

"-I really am happy just being your friend." Minerva said to the empty air after Hermione apparated away.

 **A/N: Reviews are super welcome! And motivation for quicker chapter uploads! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another short update! I want to thank all of you for your follows, reviews and support. I really love this story and have plans for it to continue for a while longer.**

 **All mistakes are mine and I apologize greatly for all of them cause there's probably a lot.**

"Molly, it's so nice to see you again." Minerva said as she welcomed the Weasley matriarch into her office at Hogwarts. "I must say I was a little bit surprised when I received your invite for tea, my apologies I couldn't come to the burrow but thanks for meeting me here."

"Yes, well I knew you to be one of my closest allies during the last rise of the order but we haven't really talked since the rebuilding of Hogwarts after the battle. I realized that I missed your company when you came to Hermione's birthday, which I must say was quite the surprise." Molly replied.

"Yes, I think my friendship with Miss Granger has come as the surprise to everyone, even ourselves. Although to my dismay I haven't seen Hermione recently." Minerva finished as she set out tea for the two of them.

"Oh and why's that?" Molly asked, pretending she didn't know anything.

"I fear that I may have taken our friendship as something more than what it was."

"How So?" Molly pushed.

"Well, Hermione and I developed a very close friendship very quickly. There are very few people who I feel so at ease with and the freedom to be myself… When I discovered that she was a lesbian I think, I was hurt. This girl who I thought was my closest friend, had left out what one of the most important details about her life…..and I was angry, I yelled at her and told her it changes everything."

"Did she know that you're a lesbian?"

"Well not from the beginning… she found out when we went for drinks and some blokes tried to buy us drinks." Minerva responded slowly.

"So do you think her finding out at that way was pleasant?" Molly prodded

"Well I suppose not….But how could she then know what I was and not tell me what she was? God everything just got so screwed up so fast Molly, I don't know what to do." Minerva shouted aggravated.

"I think you should apologize to her." Molly said pointedly.

"I tried Molly she doesn't want to talk to me, we both went to meet a muggleborn together and she ran off after before I could say anything."

"Give her time Minerva…. I have one more question, you say you told Hermione that the knowledge both of you like witches changes everything, do you truly think it does?" Molly pressed.

"I honestly don't know. I think it could. But part of me that thought that is just so content hanging out with Hermione and having a break from being Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts to just talk or be in silence with Hermione is something I miss so much Molls. I know we've only been friends for a few months but this month without her is killing me. I want nothing more to spend time with her again. I've been stressed to the max with work lately I could really use some time to relax."

"Well I must confess Minerva, that Ginny has talked to me a little bit about this-Hermione quit talking to her as well after the fight, but I think you just need to give her time Minnie…. It seems like you and Hermione have developed a very substantial friendship within the past few months and while the shock of this is great, it'll take more than this to ruin that."

"Thank you Molly, I apologize we haven't seen much of each other lately."

"Oh nonsense woman- we both know you're incredibly busy, no I suppose I should head out before Arthur tries to attempt to cook dinner himself." Molly said with a glint in her eye. Minerva laughed heartily.

"Thank you for this Molly, Next time I want to hear about you, okay?" Minerva said as she got up to give her friend a hug.

"Anytime Min. And try not to worry too much, she'll come back to you, alright?" Molly said returning the hug before she walked to the fire place and took a pinch of floo powder. "The Burrow!" she shouted as she spun away.

A few days later Minerva was sitting at her desk catching up on the endless correspondence that seemed to reach her. She was absorbed in her work when her fireplace roared to life. She looked up startled, not expecting any visitors but also knowing that her floo was closed to everyone but one person.

"Her… Hermione?" Minerva asked tentatively as the dust settled and Minerva tried to see who it was in her fireplace.

As the soot settled and Hermione stepped out of the fire place, Minerva said nothing, just watched.

"I'm…. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come. I should just go" Hermione said as she turned to step back in the fire place.

"Hermione, wait!" Minerva shouted. "Would…. You like to stay for tea?" she asked tentatively as the younger girl turned around.

"I-I'd love that." Hermione said quietly.

Minerva signaled for the house elves to bring up tea and biscuits as she sat on the couch in her office and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

Hermione tentatively sat down. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this Min. I've got nowhere else to go….. The Auroror department has gone out to battle with the Giants and it's all falling to shit. Wizards are panicking and there have been multiple accounts of muggles witnessing magic. I've quenched it all for now but the press is outside my house wanting to know what I'm doing about it and I just needed to get away." Hermione said as she tried to keep tears from springing from her eyes. I just don't know what to do, Min." She said sniffling.

"Hermione, come here." Minerva said opening her arms to the younger woman. Hermione gratefully accepted the hug. And let a few tears spring from her eyes. "Easy dear. Everything will be okay. Harry and Ginny are the best heads of the department you could ever hope for. I bet it's over by weeks end." Minerva soothed, rubbing the girls back.

"I'm sorry for that Minerva." Hermione said wiping her eyes as she sat up. "It's just been so stressful at work lately and I didn't know where else to go and I know that you're mad at me…." Hermione left her statement open

"About that 'Mione… I think we should talk." Minerva said taking a deep breath. "I guess I grossly overreacted on your birthday…. I recognize that your sexuality is a large part of who you are, but doesn't define you."

"No Minerva I'm sorry, I hid part of who I was. How could I call you one of my best friends but not tell you one of the most important things about me?" Hermione countered.

"How about we agree to disagree?" Minerva said with a smile. "I wasn't exactly forthcoming about my sexuality either and really I just miss my friend Hermione."

"I've missed you so much Minerva." Hermione said, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"Come here dear." Minerva said opening her arms. "I've missed you too, and I know that I said the fact that we're both lesbians changes everything, but it doesn't change anything 'Mione, I just want to be your friend. I miss being your friend.

"I've missed you to Minerva, can we go back to our weekly tea?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Of course dear."

 **A/N: reviews are motivation for quicker updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To all those that were mad at me for how the last chapter ended... I hope this makes up for it and explains a few things on where Hermione is coming from.**

Things between Minerva and Hermione had much returned to normal since that day. Each witch couldn't be happier about it. They often found themselves spending more time together than just Sunday tea- Hermione would travel to the castle for dinner at least once a week and Minerva would bring Hermione lunch whenever she was in London on business.

This particular Sunday the women found themselves settled on the couch in Minerva's study. Minerva was sitting with her feet propped on the coffee table, her arm draped across the back of the sofa. Hermione was seated right next to her, feet curled underneath herself.

On the coffee table in front of them was Hermione's laptop, a crappy horror movie playing. Minerva had discovered a small TV in Hermione's flat one evening while Hermione was cooking dinner and insisted on being taught how the contraption worked. Ever since Minerva had developed a taste for the terrible side of television. Hermione didn't rather care for telly but found amusement in how much Minerva enjoyed it. Hermione smiled as she felt Minerva jump at something in the movie, and let her head rest on Minerva's shoulder. Hermione wasn't really paying attention and let herself nod off so Minerva could enjoy the movie.

When the credits started rolling Minerva looked down at Hermione smiling. She was immensely happy that she was able to reconcile with her friend but couldn't help but wonder if there was something more. She wanted there to be something more and she could feel it from Hermione too. But there was something holding the witch back and Minerva couldn't put her finger on it as to what it was or how to get Hermione to stop holding back and let go.

"Hey, 'Mione wake up." Minerva said softly, nudging the girl back to consciousness.

"Sorry I fell asleep" Hermione said as she sat back up.

"Nonsense, don't apologize… Hey, Hermione do you trust me?" Minerva asked, adjusting her position so she could face the younger witch.

"You know I do Min…. why?" Hermione asked, turning to face Minerva on the couch.

"I want to try something." Minerva responded as she tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear and cupped her cheek. Minerva felt Hermione stiffen and she looked into the girls eyes before leaning forward slowly and pressed her lips to Hermione's firmly for a few seconds before pulling away and giving Hermione a nervous grin.

Hermione placed both her hands on either side of Minerva's face and leaned in to kiss her. Hard. The force of the kiss surprised Minerva and she grabbed Hermione's hips to steel herself before pressing back, swiping her tongue lightly against Hermione's lips begging silently for access. Hermione granted Minerva's tongue passage, and swung a leg over Minerva's hips and straddled the older witch. Minerva let out a throaty moan as her hands found Hermione's ass. Suddenly Hermione froze. Untangling herself from the older witch she stood.

"I- I have to go." Hermione said as she shoved her laptop into her bag and started her way out of the Manor.

"Hermione wait!" Minerva cried jumping up after the girl. "Hermione please, talk to me." Minerva called as she followed her outside.

Hermione aparated with a crack and Minerva took a pause before aparating herself to the street which Hermione's flat resided. Minerva saw a flash of bushy hair disappear into the building as she took off after her. Minerva bounded up the stairs to Hermione's level, arriving just in time for the girl to step off the lift.

"Minerva?" Hermione questioned, obviously startled.

"Hermione please, don't run away from me. I don't know what's holding you back but I can't lose you again." Minerva begged as she took a step closer to Hermione, and Hermione backed up against the door to her flat. Minerva took another step forward and placed her hands on the witch's shoulders, their bodies almost touching. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the ground, blinking back tears. She fidgeted with her keys in her hands refusing to say anything but not pushing Minerva away. Minerva took a chance and placed one hand on Hermione's cheek forcing eye contact, she held the girls gaze for a moment before leaning in again and pressing their lips together gently. Minerva tried to pour all the emotion and feelings she had for the girl into the kiss, placing one on hand on Hermione's hip, leaving the other on her face.

Hermione stiffened at first before returning the kiss with vigor, she wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck, pulling the woman closer so their bodies were flush. Hermione moaned at the feeling of Minerva's body along hers and the elder witch took the opportunity to swipe her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Minerva leaned down and grabbed Hermione's thighs and lifted the girl up pushing and her against the door to hold her up, moaning when Hermione wrapped her legs around her waist, bringing their cores dangerously close together. After several more breathless minutes Minerva pulled back, both women breathing heavily.

"Can I come in "Mione? Please." Minerva all but begged as she rested her head against Hermione's forehead.

"I…. Yes." Hermione said reluctantly as Minerva let her down.

"Thank-you" Minerva said as she stepped back so Hermione could key into her flat. The women walked in and Hermione went immediately to the kitchen and poured two glasses of fire whiskey, before returning to the sitting room and seating herself on the opposite end of the sofa from Minerva handing her a glass and placing the bottle between themselves.

"Minerva….. there are some things about me that you should know."

"Hermione, whatever it is whatever you might say… I am here for you." Minerva said taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Do you really mean that? Because the last time someone did, they didn't." Hermione said her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Hermione, please tell me what it is that plagues you." Minerva pleaded. "I'm here for you."

"After the war, when I left to go abroad to earn my mastery classifications remember?"

"Yes, you were gone for almost two years, you got a 2nd level mastery in Potions and Charms, I believe." Minerva added.

"Yes, well before those I started a classification in transfiguration, but I never finished it."

"Why not Hermione? You're probably one of the best I know at transfiguration."

"Even better than you?" Hermione smirked.

"Well aside from myself obviously." Minerva smiled "But anyways what happened?"

"The woman I apprenticed under- Ophelia, we grew close. Very close. Which, as you probably know is relatively common during an apprenticeship. We became lovers. I fell hopelessly in love with her. But we all had our demons after the war. I was…. And still do, use glamour charms to hide some of my scars from the war. As we grew closer and further in love, she told me that she felt he glamour's were holding us back and pressured me to remove them." Hermione paused to take a gulp from her glass of whiskey. "I don't know if you know or not Min, but I was tortured during the war by Bellatrix Lestrange….. she did awful things to me and I still don't want to talk about it."

"Hermione, you don't have to tell me things you're not ready to. I'm not Ophelia." Minerva reassured gently.

"No, I need to tell you- at least parts of it. So you understand." Hermione responded. "I- I took the glamours off and she wouldn't stop looking at them. Ever. I imagine some of it was in my head. But once I took them off she wouldn't let me put them back on. Eventually our relationship broke down and long story short, things got ugly. I packed my stuff and left one morning without even saying goodbye." Hermione said as a few tears fell down her face. "I haven't dated anyone since. I truly thought Ophelia and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Until now… I have feelings for you, Min. Big. Scary. Uncontrollable feelings. It feels just like the early days with Oph, and I know you're not her but I'm fucking scared Minerva."

"You're right Hermione, I am not Ophelia. I had no idea you were tortured during the war. That bitch Bellatrix better be glad that she's dead." Minerva said, her face stern, before softening. "But you know that I never want to pressure you into something you don't want to do. Never Hermione. I hope that someday you'll feel comfortable enough to take the glamour off but only if and when you're ready. I really truly care deeply for you Hermione." Minerva finished as she slid closer to Hermione on the couch and grasped her hand.

"I-I want to show you Min." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, you don't have to." Minerva stated as she scooched closer to Hermione on the couch.

"Please." Hermione said quietly as more tears spilled down her face. Minerva clasped a hand on Hermione's shoulder reassuringly, as the younger witch rolled her sleeve up. Hermione waved her hand over her wrist and the angry red scar began to slowly show itself. Hermione downed another glass of whiskey as she held her arm out for Minerva to see. "There's nothing Madam Pomfrey or anyone at Mungo's could do to make it go away or even lessen." Hermione said shakily.

Minerva felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked at the scarring on Hermione's wrist, clearly spelling out the word Mudblood.

"Bloody hell." Minerva let out shakily as she shed a few tears. Tears of frustration that anyone ever cared about blood status, tears of anger at Bellatrix for torturing Hermione and tears of sympathy for the girl in front of her who felt she was alone to battle her demons. "Listen to me Hermione." Minerva started gently. "We all have our demons from the war, some a more prevalent than others. Most of mine are emotional rather than physical. You can keep the glamour on around me if you want or keep it off, it doesn't matter to me. With or without that word on your wrist, you're fucking beautiful Hermione, you're the smartest witch I know. I bet even without an apprenticeship you could test to a 2nd level mastery in transfiguration- at least. But most importantly Hermione, whenever you feel like your demons are too much or you can't handle your past-please know that you don't have to do it alone. 'Mione I'm here for you. Always. No matter what."

As Minerva finished Hermione let out a stifled sob and Minerva brought the girl closer to her in a crushing embrace, rubbing the girls back soothingly, she pressed a gentle kiss into Hermione's hair.

"How can you still be so kind to me when I don't even know if a relationship is anything I'm ready for?" Hermione questioned.

"Because relationship or naught, I care for you Hermione and I want to be in your life and I hope you'll be a part of mine... Tell you what, let me take you out on one date. Somewhere in muggle London where we won't have to worry about Skeeter or the Prophet. One date, no pressure after that the ball is in your court. We could pursue a relationship or remain friends." Minerva offered, silently hoping she wouldn't have to remain friends with the younger witch.

"Deal." Hermione said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer, Minerva holding Hermione gently as they sat together on the couch. Before long Minerva had to excuse herself to get back to Hogwarts for rounds. She pressed a gently kiss to Hermione's cheek before agreeing to pick her up Friday evening for their date.

Minerva apparated into Hogsmead, choosing to enjoy the walk across the grounds rather than flooing right into her office. She looked forward to the few extra minutes to help clear her mind. However as she walked the streets of the little village she saw a friend also returning towards the castle.

"Poppy!" Minerva called. "Care to join me on my walk back?"

"That'd be lovely Minerva. How have you been lately? It seems like we've seen less of you around the castle."

"I've been well, taking a little extra time for myself over the past few weeks." Minerva responded.

"I've been telling you for years to do so! It's about time woman." Poppy chided playfully.

"Oh Hush." Minerva said rolling her eyes.

"Now Minerva…. Have you been taking potions other than what I've been sending with the house elves?" Poppy asked carefully.

"No, why Poppy?" Minerva asked confused.

"And I'm the only MediWitch you see, right?" Poppy asked carefully.

"Ever since the start of my employment here you know that. What's wrong?" Minerva asked nervously.

"Well nothing appears to be actually wrong- better probably. It's just that you look physically much younger than the last time I saw you. Of course I am tired and the sun is setting, so maybe the light is playing tricks on me." Poppy finished laughing it off.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Minerva thought, her mind flashing back to the conversation on Hermione's birthday about magical signatures finding their match, and wondering if hers had bonded with Hermione's. _I certainly don't feel any different… though those kisses were earth shattering._

"Poppy…. Can you run tests to see if my soul has bonded with another matching magical signature?" Minerva asked tentatively.

"Not without both parties present, I'm afraid not. Minerva are you in love? Have you met someone?!" Poppy asked excitedly.

"I hope I have Poppy, I really hope so." Minerva replied as she opened the Castle door for her friend.

 **A/N: I love Reviews! :) xoxoxo**


End file.
